Hands Where I Can't See Them
by turtleback
Summary: Another one-shot written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Jane and Maura are at the Dirty Robber. See full prompt inside. PWP. Second chapter/conclusion of their evening added.
1. Chapter 1

**Hands Where I Can't See Them**

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

**A/N: This was written for a prompt for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. (Check it out at femslash-kink on Dreamwidth.) I have a problem, I can't stop filling these prompts.**

**The prompt is: drunk fingering at the Dirty Robber ('first time' would be a bonus)**

* * *

They were at the Robber. That's what Jane said she should call it. Maura had always called it by it's full name, 'The Dirty Robber', until Jane told her she sounded like a nerd. So, it was the Robber, which was just as well, because although "Dirty Robber" was supposed to be clever, it just sounded, well, dirty.

They weren't in their usual booth. It was Frankie's birthday and the Rizzoli family and what seemed like half of the Boston Police Department had taken over the Robber's back room which could be reserved for special events. Frankie was greeting people in the center of the room. They'd said hi to him when they arrived and then Jane had taken a seat in a booth in the back corner and pulled Maura in next to her. Frost and Korsak had soon after sat down across from them and Jane had been engaged in conversation with them since.

Maura, though, had been silent and distracted by Jane's hand which rested lightly on Maura's thigh, just below the hem of her dress. It wasn't the first time Jane's hand had landed there. The first few times, the touch had been fleeting and had happened when Jane had been particularly animated about a point she was trying to make or laughing about something. Maura had initially chalked it up to Jane's touchy-feely nature.

But then the hand had started lingering, resting on her thigh for a while, usually after Jane had had a couple of beers. The last time, about a week ago, Jane's fingertips had traced a circle under the hem of her skirt to her inner thigh and then back before she removed her hand.

It wasn't that Maura didn't like it, but she just wasn't sure what she was supposed to make of it.

Maura also wasn't quite sure how drunk Jane was tonight. When they'd arrived, Jane had insisted that they both take Tequila shots with Frankie. Maura had stopped at two. Jane had a third shot with Frankie and was now drinking her second beer while Maura sipped her glass of red wine. Maura had never seen Jane drink more than a couple of beers and she wasn't sure how to analyze Jane's current state of intoxication.

Tonight, Maura decided that two could play at this game. During the conversation with Korsak and Frost Jane's hand had moved higher up Maura's thigh, under the hem of her dress, and her fingertips were now rubbing back and forth on Maura's inner thigh. Without looking at Jane, Maura put her hand mid way up Jane's thigh. Jane flinched and looked over at Maura but Maura ignored her. Jane retracted her own hand but Maura kept her's in place on Jane's leg.

The conversation continued although now Maura was engaged in it and Jane was silent. Jane leaned back in the booth and sipped her beer. Maura slowly inched her hand up Jane's leg, every few minutes moving the hand slightly higher, while rubbing her thumb against the thin fabric of Jane's work slacks.

The lights in the room dimmed signaling the start of dancing and karaoke. A disco ball shaped light turned on in the middle of the room over the makeshift dance floor, while the regular lighting dimmed. Many people were already signing up for karaoke at the far end of the room. Frost and Korsak got up and moved to where the activity was, leaving Maura and Jane alone in the dimly lit corner.

Maura watched them go, noted the privacy they now had, and then turned completely towards Jane. The hand that had been on Jane's leg, she moved to the back of the booth behind Jane's head, while she placed her other hand almost all the way up Jane's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Jane said quietly.

Maura tilted her to the side slightly. "What do you mean?"

Jane looked down at Maura's hand and then back at Maura with her eyebrows raised and asked again, "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing when you put your hand on my leg?" Maura countered.

Jane shrugged but Maura didn't back down, maintaining eye contact until Jane finally said, "I guess I just like how your skin feels. It's really soft and I like touching it."

Maura arched an eyebrow. That response was somehow both juvenile and sexy. "Maybe I should see how your skin feels," Maura said rubbing her fingertips against Jane's inner thigh.

Maura watched Jane's eyes glance around the room, confirming, she assumed, that no one was watching them and they still had some privacy. Jane's eyes returned to meet Maura's and then she slouched down in the booth and spread her legs farther apart.

Maura held Jane's gaze, waiting to see any sign that she shouldn't proceed any further. Maybe it was the tequila, but this had gone quite a bit further than Maura was anticipating, at least at the Robber. She couldn't deny that she entertained thoughts of what might happen once they left the bar tonight. But now Maura had no intention of stopping.

Maura deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Jane's slacks. Jane pinched her eyes closed and grunted as Maura's hand was quickly inside her underwear.

Maura bit her bottom lip and moaned softly as her fingers slid through wetness and she pushed one finger inside Jane.

"More," Jane said.

Unfortunately, Maura mused, it was not the time to drag things out. Maura added a second finger and worked them inside Jane fast and hard, curling them upwards, while her thumb found Jane's clit.

Jane's jaw was clenched and her knuckles white against the edge of her seat as she struggled to remain quiet and relatively still. Jane moved one hand to Maura's knee and squeezed, fingernails digging into flesh, while Maura felt Jane clench around her fingers and then relax again.

Maura removed her hand. Jane's head fell forward and she let out the breath she had been holding while she zipped up her pants.

When Jane looked back up at her Maura put her two fingers into her mouth and pulled them out slowly, licking them clean. "Would you like to leave now?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Jane answered, practically pushing Maura out of the booth and then taking her hand and pulling her out front where she hailed a cab.

Maura observed Jane's gait and listened as she gave directions to the cab driver. Maybe, Maura thought, Jane wasn't that drunk at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hands Where I Can't See Them**

Part 2

Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

**A/N: There were a number of requests to continue this story so Maura could get her turn. This is my attempt to do that.**

* * *

In the cab Jane didn't say anything beyond giving the cab driver her address, but she sat as close as possible to Maura, nearly pinning Maura against the door. Jane nonchalantly slipped her hand under Maura's dress and Maura parted her legs to let Jane's fingers graze along the skin of her inner thigh and higher.

Maura closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the headrest, emitting a soft moan as Jane's fingers stroked the thin fabric between her legs with the lightest of touches.

It was a short ride to Jane's apartment and it was only a few minutes until Jane was reaching across Maura to open the cab door and telling her to get out. Jane threw some money at the cab driver and her hand found Maura's again to lead her upstairs.

As soon as they were inside Jane's apartment, Jane grabbed both of Maura's arms and pushed Maura back against the door. Jane stared in Maura's eyes for a moment before she asked, "Are you drunk?"

"Based on the amount of alcohol and food I consumed and the amount of time that has elapsed, no, I am not inebriated. Are you drunk?" Maura responded.

"No," Jane shook her head. "I'm...I'm pretty buzzed, but I'm not drunk. I mean, know what I'm doing."

"You appear to be upset. Are you angry with me?" Maura asked.

Jane's face betrayed nothing. "Why would you think I would be angry?" she asked.

"Perhaps-" Maura tried to respond.

"Because you just fingered me at the Robber?" Jane suggested, her tone lighter.

"I thought you wanted me to," Maura said.

"I definitely wanted you to," Jane said.

Maura shook her head in confusion. "So why are you angry?"

"What do you want, Maura?" Jane asked. "With us, I mean. What do you want to happen with us?"

Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Keeping her eyes closed she answered, "I want to kiss you. I want to feel your naked body against mine. I want to touch you and I want you to touch me."

"You do?"

Maura opened her eyes again to look directly at Jane. "Yes. Absolutely."

"And after tonight, do you want to keep doing all of that?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but not just that. I want to take you on dates. I want to fall asleep in your arms. I want...I want everything with you."

Jane released her grip on Maura's arms and instead wrapped her hands around Maura's waist and pulled their bodies together. Their lips connected for the first time in a passionate kiss and Jane's body kept Maura pinned against the door.

Maura whimpered when their tongues met. She was so focused on the kiss she didn't think to move any other part of her body, keeping her arms limply at her sides.

Jane pulled out of the kiss and took in Maura's appearance. Maura was breathing heavily. Her face and chest, all the way down to the tops of her breasts visible to Jane from her close vantage point, were flushed. "After tonight I want all of those things too. But right now I think it's time for some payback for what happened at the Robber."

"Mmmm," Maura whimpered.

Jane's hand once again went under the hem of Maura's dress and stroked the skin of Maura's inner thigh. "I've wanted to touch your skin like this for so long. But before I continue I have a question for you," Jane said.

Maura swallowed thickly. "What is it?"

"Before tonight, why did you keep letting me touch you like this without saying anything to me about it?"

"I liked it and I wanted you to keep doing it," Maura answered then gasped as Jane's fingers reached their destination. "I was afraid that if I said something you would stop doing it."

Jane slipped her hand inside Maura's panties and slid two fingers inside Maura. Maura's knees buckled slightly, but Jane held her up against the door.

Jane lowered her mouth to Maura's neck. She kissed the bare skin above the neckline of Maura's dress and then up to Maura's ear. "I'm sorry," Jane whispered.

Maura whimpered and said, "Why?"

"For not doing this sooner."

Maura's hand went to Jane's neck and under the collar of Jane's shirt. Her nails dug sharply into Jane's shoulder. Maura tilted her head so she was pressing her cheek against Jane's cheek and she said softly, "Keep talking to me. I like the sound of your voice."

Jane grunted from the slight pain of Maura's nails digging into her skin and the feeling of Maura clenching around her fingers. "Do you want to know what I was thinking when we were at the Robber?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura breathed.

"I was thinking how nice it would be if it had been your mouth on me instead of your hand."

"Oh, Jane," Maura moaned, her nails digging further into Jane's shoulder.

Jane moved her hand so her fingers could stroke Maura's clit. Her tongue flicked against Maura's earlobe. "I can't wait to taste all of you."

Maura's knees buckled again as her orgasm coursed through her body. Jane leaned against Maura's body, resting her head against Maura's shoulder. Eventually Maura's arms looped around Jane's waist. Jane pulled her head back to look at Maura. She laughed sheepishly and said, "Wow. That was intense."

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and said, "Kiss me."

Jane closed the gap between them and gently pressed her lips to Maura's lips. Their lips moved against each other slowly and deliberately. "Are you okay?" Jane asked when they broke apart.

"Yes," Maura replied. "Let's go to the bedroom."

* * *

_**A/N: Even though the conclusion is kind of open-ended, I'm going to leave this story marked as complete. I don't have any intentions of adding to it but that obviously is always subject to change. I try to keep 'Howl' as my story for smutty chapters with Jane and Maura as an established couple.**_


End file.
